


【勋白】诱惑游戏

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [3]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: 危险游戏的续集 建议先看过再回来（就在前一篇）
Series: 单篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【勋白】诱惑游戏

今天是第11天

那张名片放在口袋里，上回拉面汤洒在裤子上给浸湿了一小角，昨晚金钟大洗衣服的时候顺手连他的衣服给一块洗了，差点在水里变成一坨纸屑

幸好，边伯贤慌慌张张救出裤子的时候，只被水泡湿了半边，背后那串数字尚可辨认

距离上一次见到吴世勋，今天是第11天

要打吗？

边伯贤苦恼的看着手机，即便那串数字早就因为每天反覆查看而牢牢记在了心里，却始终没有勇气拨打，那个男孩，以及见面之后会做的事都让他害怕，但对此有所期待的自己更是可怕

他是个MB，他的一举一动，他的笑容还有那双手的温度都是为了讨好客人而存在，边伯贤在心里告诫了自己无数次不要想在那个人身上寻求什么，这样太可笑

可是当他在和金钟大喝酒时隐晦的诉说他的烦恼，却只得到好友一句非常直白的话

“喜欢就去啊，趁你还硬得起来。”

可能因为金钟大难得讲出有道理的话，也可能是每一个独自躺在床上的夜晚实在安静的让人厌恶，那天借着酒劲儿劈哩啪啦输入那串电话拨了出去，根本也不记得自己说了些什么，但两天后收到了上头写着时间日期和某饭店房间号码的简讯之后，边伯贤抱着头直接在办公室崩溃大叫

*

“吴先生双人房一晚对吗？您的朋友已经先上去了，这边是您的房卡。”

边伯贤抖着手接过那张白色小卡，把帽子压得更低，还在听见柜台小姐说‘祝您有个美好的夜晚时’差点摔了一交

站在门口的时候，边伯贤甚至抖得卡都对不准感应器，口干舌燥的不行

如果说从柜台搭电梯到门口之前想转头就走的心情占了一半，那在打开门后看见裸着上身躺在床上的吴世勋，边伯贤几乎想要拔腿就跑，对方似乎在戴着耳机没注意到他进来，明知道要走只能趁现在，可本能却促使他立刻踏进门后碰地一声反手甩上门，巨大的声响把床上的人吓了跳

“伯贤哥？你什么时候来的？”

吴世勋一见他脸上便漾起微笑，从床上轻巧的跳下快步走向边伯贤，而后者在瞥见对方解开一半的裤头后立马涨红了脸低下头

“外面冷吗？先洗澡吧。”男孩温柔的问着，一面帮他解开厚重的毛呢大衣

“不、呃...那个，已经洗过了...”

话刚一出口，边伯贤见了吴世勋微微愣住的神情，反应过来才发现这话越想越不对劲，刚冷却些的脸又涨得通红

男孩看着边伯贤一惊一乍的反应，忍不住笑起来，替他脱外套的手改而揽住细腰往自己身上扣，下巴抵在同样纤细的肩膀上，立刻有一股好闻的清香窜进鼻子里，有点像肥皂、又像味道十分淡薄的香水

“嗯...真的洗过了呢。”

那带点邪媚，又撒娇似的的声音在耳边晃悠，边伯贤羞得整个脖子都红透了，像滴上了血珠子，将薄薄的皮肤迅速渲染成漂亮的深粉色，他颤着手想推开和那人之间的距离，却只能无力的抓着肩膀处的衣服，掐出一道道折子

“你...你别、靠这么近...”

“为什么这么久才联络我？我可是很想你喔，天天都想。”把边伯贤好不容易从齿缝挤出的一句反抗当作耳边风，吴世勋埋进对方颈窝，得寸进尺的伸舌舔舐泛红的耳垂，“哥是故意的吗？想试试我经过多久才会想你想的发疯？呐...哥想不想看看，我都是怎么想你的？”

“神经——！胡、胡说什么，谁像你...那么会玩把戏...”

房里的碎花壁纸让人看着眼晕，像万花筒似的，边伯贤双手揪紧吴世勋的衣服，总觉得好像不这么做，自己就会掉进某个深不见底的地方

“哥真爱开玩笑，会玩的不是哥哥你吗？”

男孩笑了笑，轻快而尾音上扬，字里行间彷佛全是调笑，“上次，哥只用一只手就把我玩得浑身颤抖、高潮了好几次呢...那么厉害的画面，哥不会不记得了吧...嗯？”

“哥的手上沾满我的东西，那个触感，还记得吗...？”

气息沿着颈侧轻轻吹气，在舌头钻进耳朵里时，边伯贤终于吓得找回一丝力气用力推开了男孩，“——放、放手！我不是来做这种事的！”

对方也不恼，只似笑非笑的站在原地用捉摸不清的眼神瞧了他一会儿，才缓缓开口问道

“那种事，是哪种事呢？”

“呃…”

被这么一问，边伯贤倒突然支支吾吾了起来，两个男人、一个房间，还能做什么？可要真从自己嘴里说出来，不就显得是他想做‘这种事’了吗？可不说的话…边伯贤一下子陷入自己的小宇宙，半天说不出个所以然，小脸苦恼的挤在一块儿。吴世勋盯着那眉心上的几道皱纹，忽然叹了口气

“哥没有遵守约定呢。”

“约、约定？”

“不是说了让哥别总加班吗？”男孩用干燥的指腹轻轻抚摸边伯贤眼下的淡青色的眼圈，凑近直视他的眼睛，“眼睛下面都青一圈了，工作再累也得休息吧？”

会有黑眼圈还不是因为你，要不是挣扎着该不该给你打电话我能整宿整宿睡不好吗？边伯贤不敢说，只能在心里大翻白眼，但当他抬头望着对方，那双眼里盛满真心的责备和担心竟让他一时无法回神，下垂眼愣愣地眨巴着，慢慢的，随着那张好看的脸再一次越靠越近，当两人呼吸的节奏近乎同步，边伯贤下意识闭上眼，承受嘴唇上柔软的触感

男孩的嘴唇很软，像上次一样，有股糖果般香甜的味道，边伯贤情不自禁伸出舌头去舔他的唇瓣，彷佛被这个动作所刺激，吴世勋忽然握住他的腰将人悬空抱起，像抱孩子的姿势托着他的屁股，抱着人不断加深这个吻，边伯贤被吻得晕头转向，又因为身体悬空的恐惧双手紧紧勒着吴世勋的脖子

在接吻的空档，边伯贤感觉自己被放在了床上，衣服扣子被一颗颗解开，温暖的大手伸进里头向下摸索，经过侧腹时，因为不爱运动而养出的小肚子被掐起一小团肉。感觉对方在唇间模糊不清的笑了两声，边伯贤脸上一烫，挣扎着想从他怀里挣脱，吴世勋也不阻止，任由纤细的身体胡乱蹭动，在发现两人都被蹭的体温升高之后自己红着脸僵在那里

“还紧张吗？”男孩又亲了下他的脸颊，“还是哥想先喝点酒，放松一下？”

“...年纪轻轻的，少喝点酒，小心年纪大了硬不起来。”

“那是伯贤哥吧？”

吴世勋意有所指地移动目光，用膝盖轻顶了下边伯贤双腿间的部位

又提那件事！

瞪着泛着水雾晶亮亮的双眼，边伯贤有些气恼的推开他，男孩顺势往后躺倒的同时大手一捞，一下把边伯贤扯过来骑坐在他结实的腹部上。他欣赏着对方略微困窘的表情，拉起垂在一旁的小手吻了下手背

“没关系，哥的那里就算不站起来也很漂亮。”

“你、你能不能别开口闭口站啊，硬的——”

“那要不，咱试试？”

吴世勋伸手去解他的裤子，把皮带抽出来，从后面圈住边伯贤的脖子把人往下拉，两人的鼻尖瞬间碰在了一起，视线纠缠着，彷佛要看进灵魂深处

“哥今天，到底能不能硬起来，来试试看吧？”

边伯贤狠狠咽了口口水，光是听那人的声音就感觉头脑发热，“怎么试…呃、不，都说了我不——”

“我什么还都没说呢。哥不是工作累了吗，我帮哥按摩吧？”

“按、按摩？”

虽然怀疑男孩说的到底是怎么样的按摩，但当那双手伸向自己，边伯贤毫不意外地发现，自己对来自这个人的触碰究竟有多么渴望，已经到了无法抗拒的地步

*

边伯贤趴在床上，身上只套着一件似乎是男孩的长袖T恤——虽然一开始拒绝，但后来拗不过那人半撒娇半诱惑的拐着，还是连着把内裤一并脱了，大男孩的衣服虽说尺寸偏大，却也只能勉强遮住下身，隐约可见垂着的囊袋，比全身赤裸更让人羞得慌

边伯贤抱紧了枕头，眼角偷偷瞟向床尾给自己叠衣服的男孩，他腰上的牛仔裤仍半开着裤头，要脱不脱的，露出线条姣好的腹部肌肉，边伯贤瞧了两眼便红着脸快速把头转开

脸长得好看便罢了，怎么能整个人都这样好看，想着想着，又悄悄回头瞥了眼，却正好和对方撞个正着

“哥在看什么？”

“没、没…”边伯贤有些狼狈地干咳

吴世勋笑了笑，合起双手搓揉着掌心，慢慢地，一股好闻的香味自他手上飘散出来，闻着心里暖暖的

“那是什么？”

“这是精油，喜欢这个味道吗？”吴世勋把手凑到边伯贤鼻子前给他闻了闻，宠溺的刮了下小巧的鼻尖，“哥，再靠我近点。”

边伯贤往右挪了挪，男孩看着他，忽然想起什么似的拉开他的领口，“啊...不见了呢。”

“什、什么？”

“我留下的痕迹呀，”吴世勋的语气说多委屈就多委屈，还赌气似的用鼻子哼气，“都说了让哥早点来找我...瞧，都不见了才来，一会儿我可得收点利息。”

边伯贤哭笑不得，却又觉得对方这个样子有点可爱，正想开口安抚，男孩的手却忽然从下䙓滑进了衣服里，冰凉的指尖让他缩了缩身体，但当掌心按在蝴蝶骨上轻轻按压，又移到尾椎来回摩娑，虽说不像真的按摩店那般专业，倒也有模有样，边伯贤像只餍足的猫儿眯着眼享受带着丁点疼的舒爽感

突然，原本在尾椎的手指溜到了腰侧重重一按，边伯贤毫无防备的从喉咙发出一声细软的喊声

“嗯呀！”

这一喊，那双放腰上的手也顿了顿，但随即又揉捏起那个地方，力道忽轻忽重，好似有阵阵电流从被按摩的地方直往身体深处窜，比起刚才轻柔的感觉刺激了很多，说不上非常痛，但总觉得哪儿不大对，边伯贤扭着腰却躲不开，嘴里哼唧唧地叫着

“等、等等，那里好像...有一点、呀...！”

“会疼吗？”

男孩的语气带着刻意的疑惑，俯身在边伯贤耳边悄声问道，“哥忍一忍，马上就会变舒服了。”

“啊...嗯——”

手指继续在腰肢上绕圈按压，腰部酸麻不已，边伯贤整个人都软在了床上呻吟，连自己也弄不清是痛还是舒服，许是精油的关系，只感觉浑身燥热，边伯贤无所适从地扑腾着双腿，正想出声抗议，吴世勋的手却在此时停了下来

“...？”

忽然停止的刺激让边伯贤愣了愣，他微转过头，眼神里有着茫然，更多的却是本人也未察觉的不满，像只埋怨主人为何停下抚摸的宠物犬。男孩垂眼回望着他，嘴角勾起一抹笑

“哥，转过来。”

“转...？”

吴世勋耐心重复了一遍，“转过来我才能按摩前面啊，不然怎么叫全身按摩呢。”

边伯贤被哄得一愣一愣地，像锅里煎着的白鱼傻傻给人翻了面，才发觉事态不妙，慌了慌张地喊着，“呀！等、等一——”

整变成仰躺的姿势之后，两个人同时沉默了下来，吴世勋改成跨坐在边伯贤身上的姿势，低头便能瞧见微微顶起衣服的部位，“好好勃起了呢。”

“唔...”

男孩笑了笑，语气认真的安慰道，“没事，本来按摩就容易让人勃起的，这证明哥身体很健康。”

“就、就你歪理最多...！”

被这么赤裸裸的看着原本就很丢脸，再听他说下去可真要羞死了，边伯贤先是捂着脸，直到受不住对方的视线才想起来要用手去挡，却被吴世勋抢先一步俯身吻住双唇，大手隔着衣服抚上胸部揉捏，手指不知是有意还是无意的碰到了乳尖，引得边伯贤惊叫一声，差点儿咬到舌头

“嗯！不、为什么...碰那里...”

“那里？是说这里吗？”

“别，啊...是那里啦、别摸了...”

“好好，听哥的。”

手指听话的离开了两粒小点，转而去按压腋下周围的软肉，那里并不是什么敏感部位，可一被触摸边伯贤就忍不住弓起身体，想缩腰闪躲，吴世勋见他这样，便改用掌心顺着身体曲线向下滑动，移到耻骨上轻轻摩挲，那里没有衣服的遮蔽，又十分靠近已经兴奋起来的部位，所以敏感异常，光是感受到男孩手心的温度边伯贤就感觉那儿好像更热了一些

“哥的身体敏感度很好呢，”吴世勋用手指勾着衣服下䙓随意拉扯，让布料有一下没一下的蹭着里头半硬挺的东西，“都没有人碰过实在很可惜...虽然我个人是很高兴啦。”

“你什么意...啊！嗯、别拉...”

布料不断的磨蹭顶端，加上耻骨被施力按压，边伯贤感觉自己的性器已经彻底进入了状态，有些不耐的躁动着，可吴世勋却没有直接触碰的意思，反而伸手把他拉坐起来，自己倒往床上一咕噜躺了下去

性伴侣把我挑逗到一半忽然撒手躺下了怎么办？在线等，挺急的

大约边伯贤满头的问号明显的都要看出形状了，男孩忍不住笑得咳了两声，伸手指向床尾躺着的一个黄色小罐子，“精油在那儿。”

“现在换哥帮我吧。”

“什么？”

“按摩啊。”

“我？！我怎么、不是，我不会按啊？”

“刚才不是手把手教你了吗？我给哥按了这么久手都酸了，哥哥也帮我按会儿，不过分吧？”

听了他的推辞，吴世勋瘪瘪嘴，慢条斯理把额前的头发往后梳理下，一个简单的动作却让人莫名心动——至少边伯贤看着非常心动，“而且，哥不想试试看吗？”

“试什么...”

吴世勋勾起嘴角，拉着他的手贴在自己胸口，延着身体曲线慢慢往下带，纤指因为惊吓惹得一阵轻颤，指甲刮搔着皮肤，就好像一枝纤细而美丽的画笔，把男孩作为画布，留下一道道属于他边伯贤的颜色

“刚才舒服吗？如果，在我身上同样的地方，用你的手抚摸，会把我弹奏出怎么样的声音，哥”

“你就不好奇吗？”

边伯贤愣愣地看着男孩，那张脸挂着自信的笑容，明明是做着这样工作的人，眼睛却那么漂亮、清澄而不带一丝杂质，边伯贤忍不住伸手触碰他的眼角，对方虽然有些困惑，却没有阻止他动作

如果

如果这副身躯因为他的触碰，沉迷、被弄脏，染上了混浊的颜色

如果这双眼睛不再清澈，充满混乱，却清楚地映出他的样子

如果可以，那会是多么漂亮的画面啊，彷佛天使出生于地狱，是只属于他一个人的，肮脏而珍贵的天使

“...”

边伯贤舔了舔异常干燥的嘴唇，双手从吴世勋手里挣脱，改而按在他的肩膀处

“伯贤哥？”

吴世勋的声音盛满着笑意，边伯贤哼了声没有答话，抬起白皙修长的腿用和男孩刚才一样的姿势跨坐在他的腰上，光裸的下体在同样光裸的腹部前后轻蹭着，湿滑温热的触感让吴世勋不自觉发出闷哼。边伯贤又拉着他的裤头往下扯，伸进里头隔着底裤轻轻描绘突起的形状，性器尚未完全甦醒却已经有不小的份量和热度，他只用指尖碰了碰，便缩回手，俯身去亲吻男孩的下巴

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”男孩诚实的点点头，仰头也想亲吻他，却被躲开了

“乖乖待着，现在是我在给你按摩吧？”

边伯贤直起身体，取了精油罐子打开，让透明的精油一股脑全流到对方身上，顺着肌肉线条缓缓流下，浸湿了整个腹部和床单。他把手移往精壮的腰，却不像吴世勋方才真的使力按压，像弹钢琴一样用指腹轻点着皮肤，在腹部和胸口随意来回滑动，又沾了些精油涂在乳尖上弹了下，抬眼瞧着对方的反应

吴世勋舔了下左上方的尖牙，接住他的视线后勾起嘴角笑了

“哥真的在弹奏我呢...好玩吗？”

“好玩？”边伯贤歪头轻哼，拍拍男孩的腿示意他把外裤脱了，男孩顺从的用脚蹭掉牛仔裤，动作时下身有意无意顶到了柔软的屁股，让上头那人瞬间缩了缩腰，“…我瞧你好像更开心啊。”

“嗯，因为被哥摸了啊。”

“哼...这就开心了，一会儿怎么办？”

说着，边伯贤反手拉着衣服下䙓一把脱了上衣丢到一边，俯身紧贴着吴世勋，借着精油的润滑蹭动着光裸的身体，没一会儿，两人身上的香味越发浓郁，体温也渐渐升高，精油、汗水和从性器顶端流出的液体便混在了一块儿将腹部沾染的更加湿滑不堪。边伯贤把头埋进吴世勋的肩膀，嘴唇贴着耳畔发出黏腻的呻吟

“嗯…哈…下面、滑滑热热的…嗯…嗯啊、那里…好舒服…”

湿热的吐息激得吴世勋起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，起伏的胸口和对方的贴合、分开、又贴合著磨蹭，他低喘了口气，悄悄伸手捏住了两人相碰的乳尖用指间捏弄，引得边伯贤啊地一声，软在他身上挑着晶亮的眸子瞪他

“不是让你…嗯…老实点吗…”

男孩低喘一口气，忽然想起了什么而笑出来，“哥，知道Erotic Scent吗。”

“什、什么东西…”

“精油的名字，意思是情色的香味，因为是调情用的精油嘛...不过哥好像不需要呢。”

“因为哥哥你的身体、你整个人...本身就能挑起情欲...”吴世勋继续逗弄两人胸口的突起，两个小球被掐在一块挤压，边伯贤不禁又哼叫出声，此刻连吞咽唾沫的声音听起来都像一种诱惑，和下方淫靡的水声一同刺激着耳膜

“有人说过，哥的身体很色吗？”

“有人、嗯...说过你很变态吗...？”边伯贤往他喉结咬了一口，声音甜腻得像化到一半的蜜糖，“哼...小色鬼...”

吴世勋吃痛皱眉，仰头滚动带有牙印的喉结，边伯贤也跟着抬头把他的下唇含在嘴里啃咬，同时身体再次律动起来，还顽皮的空出一只手扶着勃发的下身对准对方的肚脐眼堵进去，模仿性爱的动作往小小的洞里浅浅抽插，顶端被蹭得舒爽不已，边伯贤忍不住加重了手上的力道，嫣红的舌头抵着前排牙齿发出呻吟

吴世勋被刺激的双眼发红，肚脐传来又湿又热的触感彷佛进入了身体直直往下窜，爽得发疼，喉咙干涩得像火烧一样，吴世勋猛地伸手按住边伯贤的大腿，挺腰狠狠一撞

“啊呜——！”

因为躺在下面的人挺起身体，边伯贤顺势往下掉了些，正好坐在硬热的器官上，那里比刚才硬的更加厉害，不容忽视的份量抵在股瓣之间的穴口附近，烫得边伯贤浑身颤抖，嘴角却勾起满足的弧度

“呜...呵、瞧你急的。”

“伯贤哥——”

忽然，边伯贤退开了身体，在吴世勋疑惑的注视下转身下了床

边伯贤居高临下的望着他，视线扫过男孩的下身，白色底裤已经被精油和汗水浸湿大半，变成半透明的布料紧贴在性器上，微微透出成熟果实的猩红颜色

“都湿透了...穿着不舒服吧？”

舔舔唇，边伯贤动手脱了底裤再拿毛巾盖住性器，往自己身上沾了些精油后把手覆在男孩的双腿之间轻轻推拿

“嗯...”

按压的位置十分靠近滚烫的中心，敏感异常，吴世勋下意识想并拢双腿，又被边伯贤分开，越往腿根按压，吴世勋的呻吟也越来越无法忍耐

“嗯...呼...唔！呃、哥...”

边伯贤似乎很满意男孩的反应，按压两下后便隔着毛巾去搓揉囊袋，吴世勋哼唧了声，眼神带着渴望朝边伯贤看过来

“...呼、哥...能，摸摸那里吗？”

“哪里？”边伯贤装傻，歪头笑着问道

“别揉下面了...碰碰前面嘛？我的柱状的这个，硬的好痛喔...”

“小色鬼...这么会撒娇？”

边伯贤假意叹口气，伸手作势要握住性器，却在快要碰到时重重捏了下龟头便迅速躲开，笑的一脸狡黠，语气里却又尽是装出的无奈，“可是不可以喔，直接摸那里就是犯规了，按摩可没有包含那里吧？”

“哼...真狡猾...”

男孩不满的咕哝，朝边伯贤伸出手，泛着粉色的指尖在他手臂上轻轻刮搔几下，“哥不要离我这么远嘛...好冷。”

边伯贤垂眼望着男孩，虽然分明在对方眼里瞧见了不怀好意，仍抓起他的指尖吻了一口，抬腿跪坐在床上挪近到挺立的性器能稍微碰在对方腰侧的距离才停下。吴世勋却还不满意似的，朝他嘟了嘟唇，发出带着奶音的两声单音讨好的索吻，边伯贤先是假装不乐意的撇头，直到那人用有些急了的语气喊他哥哥，才把手从他腿上移开，半趴在男孩身上由上而下吻住他

“...嗯...嗯、呼...嗯...”

舌头纠缠的感觉非常美妙，明明以前从来不觉得接吻是件多舒服的事，和吴世勋的每个吻却总让他欲罢不能，甚至有过把那Q弹香软的嘴唇撕咬下来的冲动，边伯贤整个人软在吴世勋身上，迷恋的享受渡过来的带着甜味的津液

忽然，腰肢被一把握着往前提，细长的物体带着热度和湿滑的触感在股瓣间的小洞口按压几下，算是稍微打过招呼便直接冲进温暖的体内

“啊！你、干什么——”

边伯贤惊呼一声扭动了下腰，那东西瞬间滑出去小半截，却又立马往更深处钻入，还故意往内壁上戳刺

他有些恼怒的抬眼，正好对上男孩带着笑的视线，“哥没听过前列腺按摩吗？”

“我不、你，你手、出去——啊！嗯...？”

“是这里？还是...”

“什、啊...呀啊！”

边伯贤维持趴在对方身上的姿势，后穴的手指不顾反对开始缓缓抽动，在靠近穴口边缘，那个大约一个指节长的地方，只要稍微擦过，原本只有异物入侵的闷胀感瞬间被奇异的感觉所取代，明明称不上舒服，却忍不住想开口索求更多

“哥的前列腺好浅啊...而且小小的，真可爱。”

“啊、嗯啊...不...你别...碰、碰下那里...”

“到底是要碰还是不要碰呢？”

吴世勋坏心的用指甲往那突起的地方刺，抵在腰上的性器就吐出更多透明液体，虽然不能和他比，但边伯贤的尺寸其实也不算小，膨胀起来的形状特别好看，是会让人想好好疼爱的东西

“嗯？伯贤哥你说说话呀，不说话世勋怎么知道呢？”

“嗯不...你、你不要太呜...”

和按摩时的感觉不一样，身体被按压会舒服的勃起，后面那个从未有人触碰过的地方被戳刺却是不同于想射精的感觉，更像是想上厕所，那种源自体内深处，无法忍耐的阵阵酸软酥麻，比起舒爽的吟哦，更让人想大声哭喊

边伯贤受不住的摇头，咬着舌尖去碰吴世勋的脸颊，下身无意识去磨蹭他的腰部肌肉，忽然被一把握住湿润的柱身，原以为会得到抚慰，那温暖的触感却只把他往后推了推就松了手，然后，男孩的声音贴着耳朵慢吞吞的对他说道

“放心，不会碰前面的，因为按摩没有包含那个地方的——对吗？所以就算哥的阴茎硬梆梆的一直滴水、想被用力磨擦龟头射出来，也绝～对不会去碰的喔。”

“...”

边伯贤恶狠狠瞪着对方，可当后面又挤进了一根手指，他又失去了骂人的力气

从来不知道这种地方会被玩弄，还如此有感觉，甚至比前面被抚摸更让他兴奋得不能自己，既可怕又舒服，像饮用了一剂上好的毒药，深受侵害仍念念不忘它的滋味

睁开布满水雾的双眼，边伯贤动了动腰，嘴里轻哼一声，男孩见了，只是轻笑，就着手指插在体内的状态用另一只手把人抱到自己身上，低头亲吻他的眉心，同时进入第三只手指并插得更深

“嗯、嗯嗯——”

边伯贤仰头喘气，艳红的舌尖沿着唇缘描绘了半圈，手轻轻攀上吴世勋的腰，用指尖把放得久了变得有些黏稠的精油往对方挺立的乳头涂抹开来，用指甲刮搔乳尖的时候，感觉埋在体内的手指抽插的频率有瞬间被打断了

“哥好色喔...后面插着我的手指，还有力气玩我的乳头...嗯...”

“你还真是，喜欢这里啊...乳头就这么舒服？”

吴世勋舔舔唇，“嗯，因为哥的手软软的，温度又很高，被摸的时候真的非常非常舒服喔。”

“你也忒直接了...”

“喜欢就是喜欢啊，我喜欢直接说出来，比起隐晦的调情更兴奋、更能感到愉悦。”

男孩满意的笑起来，却又不大满足似的挺胸把两颗乳粒往边伯贤眼前送，“呐、不要只用手，舔我嘛...哥哥...”

“你、哼嗯...你说舔我就舔？”

“哥别生气嘛——那，我给你摸摸作交换，怎么样？”

虽然听见了他说的话，却固执的将脸只转过来半边，从眼角偷偷瞥他一眼就迅速溜走，真是可爱的紧。男孩带着笑意和喘息在边伯贤耳边低语，“为了显示诚意，我先来。”

说着，大手向下一捞往他一直没有冷却下来的性器抚弄，速度不算快，却在顶端和囊袋两个最容易舒服的地方来回爱抚，摩擦柱身时也没有完全握住，只用虎口磨蹭，偶尔停下来扣住两只手指揉捏龟头下缘，铃口就会敏感的吐出透明液体，发出不是很清晰的一声啾的水声

“啊！等、嗯...啊嗯...！”

边伯贤觉得自己先前给他做的那些根本就是玩扮家家酒，明明只有一只手在抚摸，却有种被好几个人一起玩弄的快感从下身一波波毫不停歇的涌上来，反覆叠加之后舒爽的近乎让人发疯，当边伯贤忍不住顶胯，插在后头的手指固定并没有随着移动而是定在原位，看上去，就像他自己主动抬腰用后穴上下套弄男孩的手指，一想到这里，边伯贤猛地浑身战栗，不住地粗喘哼叫，双手按在男孩的腹部才没有软下腰

“哥...舒服吗？”

“嗯啊！啊...好、嗯...”

“喏。”

吴世勋再一次前倾身体，边伯贤也没有多加犹豫便张嘴凑上去含住了男孩右边的乳珠，许是被男孩高超的手技刺激了，边伯贤忽然生出一股竞争心态，更加卖力的舔咬口里的小球。吴世勋半张着嘴低喘，稍微退开对方口中改挺起左胸口，边伯贤会意的改含住刚才被冷落的左边，并用手继续刺激右边

如此互相爱抚了一阵，在吴世勋集中火力攻击内壁上那个敏感的突起后，边伯贤就再也无法专注于嘴上的动作了

“嗯、唔——！呀啊！！！”

手指被用力夹紧，吴世勋满足的呼出一口热气，“呼...好舒服...哥也、里面缩的好紧...是要高潮了吗？”

“啊、嗯啊！你——嗯、哈啊！不行....不可以不可以、不要再压那里了呀啊啊啊——！”

后面的敏感点被按压，甚至手指直接抵在上头猛烈震动，边伯贤哭喊着甩动腰，性器同时被握住套弄响起激烈的水声，一时间脑袋一片空白

“啊、噫呀！啊...要、呜咿——！”

边伯贤尖叫着达到高潮，浑身痉挛着夹紧后穴，下巴却忽地被捏住往上一抬，眼前破碎的白色星点还未散去便被用力吻住

“我还没射呢，哥帮帮我？”

边伯贤半睁着眼，眼角余光瞥见对方正握住自己的性器快速套弄，还不忘哼唧唧的向他讨取甜头，边伯贤轻轻歪头笑着

“...好啊，那你起来。”挣脱吴世勋的怀抱，边伯贤撑起身体跪着爬到背后整个人贴在他背上，双手攀上胸前搓揉两颗硬挺的乳头，又仰头舔吻他的耳垂

吴世勋发出舒服的哼叫，合著手的动作前后晃腰，边伯贤低头看了一眼，手往下探去包覆住性器的前段揉捏几下，沾满整手的前列腺液后缩回背后往自己半软着的阴茎上蹭，然后扶着柱身直接塞进男孩的大腿缝间在里头前后摩擦着

“嗯嗯、伯贤哥——？”大概是被毫无征兆的动作吓着了，吴世勋的表情一瞬间有些慌张，“什、什么？”

“看你这样、嗯...我又想做了...啊...一起呜...一起舒服不好吗...？”

刚高潮没多久的下身还很敏感，没蹭几下就有了和吴世勋差不多的硬度，滚烫的柱身每往前就会磨到对方的囊袋，感觉到吴世勋对这样的爱抚非常受用的加重了喘息，边伯贤舔舔唇，加快动腰的速度，这段期间手也没冷落两颗乳头，在持续的进攻之下，吴世勋摩擦阴茎的手速越来越快，也变得有些豪无章法，看来是快到时候了。边伯贤也在男孩腿间得到极度的快慰，靠在他耳边不断魅叫，甚至在射精的前一刻忍住快感抽离出来，改将湿润不堪的物什塞进股缝之间——这么说似乎不大卫生，但边伯贤总觉得这画面看上去就像个大size的热狗堡

“啊！哥？那里、那里怎么可以——”

“你可以插进来，我就不可以摸摸这里？”

“可是...嗯！嗯啊——”

按住对方的腰，边伯贤惩罚般啃了口肩膀的肉，快速蹭动几下之后对着那块略略边红的皮肤射出第二次，变得稀薄的精液很快流满整个臀部，吴世勋也在乳首被用力搓揉之后往床单喷溅出好几股白浊液体

高潮两次之后边伯贤虽然还沉浸在余韵之中，但明显倦了，随意靠在男孩背上感受两人不同步的心跳一面轻喘着，过了好一会儿才被搂着放到床的另一侧

“辛苦了，伯贤哥，今天的你也很棒喔。”男孩温柔的拨开他贴在额前被浸湿的浏海，低头亲吻那块汗涔涔的地方，“怎么了？这么看着我。”

边伯贤瞪着身上的人，抹了把脸上的汗直接往他身上蹭，吴世勋也好脾气的纵着他小孩子般幼稚的行径

“你啊，跟我说话都不用敬语了呢...明明还小我几岁来着。”

听了边伯贤的话，吴世勋先是一愣，然后噗嗤地笑出来

“不是伯贤哥自己说的吗，不喜欢工作，所以用平常的我和哥见面了呀。”

“不喜欢？”

“...没有，不喜欢。”

没想到男孩竟然还记着上次自己乱七八糟的话，边伯贤一方面觉得难为情，心底冒出一阵欣喜，又无法抑制的胡思乱想起来

在众多的客人中，会被记住这样的细节，如果不是觉得好笑，他是不是就能认为自己是特别呢？

*

“哥不住下来吗？我定了一个晚上呢。”

边伯贤坐在床边慢吞吞的穿着衣服，背对着男孩摇头，“不了...我想回去睡。”

“这样啊...那，下次，我一样等哥的电话喔。”

边伯贤一愣，回头望着吴世勋就是一阵结结巴巴，“什、什么下、下下下下次？”

“当然有下次啊，我不是说了要跟哥收利息了吗？”吴世勋斜躺在床头痞笑着

“而且哥哥每一次都比上回更熟练、更色、更抖S了...就这么停手不是很可惜吗？”

“谁、谁色，谁抖S了！你、你——再说...再说了！为什么每次都要我联络你啊？你不也可以——”

“可是由我主动的话，哥会逃跑吧？”

吴世勋长臂一捞把边伯贤拐过来抱住，解开他刚扣好的钮扣，手指从领口探进去在左胸上轻轻画着，在发现对方画了好几个爱心后边伯贤无法克制的涨红了脸

“如果由我联络，大概等下哥打车到家就会接到我的电话了吧？不是说了吗，我每天都想和你见面，如果可以最好见了面就不要再分开，我们每天每天关在房间里面做开心的事——”

嘴里说着下流的话，指尖却是无尽温柔的抚摸，声音也如沾了蜜糖在沿着耳廓舔舐，还不停往里头灌进甜腻暧昧的气息

边伯贤软在男孩怀里说不出半个字，当对方的唇再度欺压上来时，他瞬间有种糟糕的预感

下一次和这个人接吻，大概不会相隔太久

end


End file.
